What If
by leveragefan
Summary: My spin on the episodes..
1. The First David Job

I wrote this after watching The First David Job. I wondered why TPTB would have Sophie saving Parker. So this is MY version if Eliot would have saved Parker instead ….with a few tweaks….actual lines used.

Eliot stood on the rooftop waiting for Sterling. He had told Nate 1:00 and Eliot had been there earlier. Part of him wanted to call Nate to see if he had gotten to Hardison yet. Eliot checked his watch again.

_1:05. Where the hell are they? Eliot thought angrily. _

_He heard a click and saw the door to the roof slowly swing open. He growled as he saw Sterling pushing Parker through it first, his slimy hand around Parker's arm. _

_Parker blinked as they stepped out into the sunlight. Eliot saw her frown at seeing him. He heard Sterling chuckle as Eliot nodded toward the David._

"_You said you wanted to see it, Sterling."_

_Sterling laughed again. _

"_Parker comes to the middle of the roof. We circle her. You get to the David when we get to the door. Parker comes to me and we're gone." Eliot growled._

"_I'm not doing anything until I know that Nathan Ford has turned himself in." Sterling sneered as he held onto Parker tighter. _

_Eliot saw the bruise on Parker's cheek from where he was standing. His fists clenched._

_He saw Sterling make a phone call and say something short. He hung up and pocketed the phone. _

"_Alright, I'm a man of my word." Sterling pointed at Eliot. "You go first."_

_Eliot started to slowly walk away from the David and watched as Parker walked to the middle of the roof. _

"_You know he's got guys at the bottom of the stairs, right." Parker warned._

"_Of course, darlin." Eliot said. "You okay?" _

_Parker's eyes shot to where Sterling was now standing. She bit her lip and nodded. She saw Eliot favoring his left side. _

"_Are you?" She asked. _

_Eliot shrugged. "A few broken ribs….maybe a concussion." _

_Parker made her way over to him. He reached for her arm and gently pulled her toward the stairs. Parker saw the two men at the bottom, standing a few feet from a car. She stopped short._

"_Eliot…." She motioned at the men._

_Eliot grinned as he released her arm and fished in his pocket. He pulled out a small box and she recognized it as a detonator. His hand pressed the small button as she gripped the railing, his body automatically turning to shield her. The car exploded sending Sterling's men flying through the air. _

_Eliot's ears were ringing from the noise but he reached out for Parker again. They made their way to Eliot's truck around the corner. _

"_The others?" Parker asked, rubbing her ears. _

_Eliot started the truck and sped off. _


	2. The Lost Heir Job

Another spin on The Lost Heir Job. Enjoy!

"I ain't hitting cops." Eliot growled.

"I look forward to seeing you explain that." Parker said, grinning at him.

Eliot made a face at her.

"Wait here." Eliot said, ducking into a corner as he heard the footsteps getting closer.

"What?" Parker asked, incredulously.

The cop rounded the corner and Parker's hands went up.

"Whoa whoa. Take it easy. Take it easy."

Eliot heard her voice slightly quiver. He emerged out of his hiding spot, jumping in front of Parker and disarmed the officer.

"Alright, be cool." Eliot said, pushing the cop back a little with his shoulder. He pulled the clip from the gun and threw it to the ground. "Nothing's gonna happen to anybody. Just settle down."

He saw the man grab for something else on his belt and grabbed the taser from him, throwing it to Parker behind him.

"Not using the stun gun either." He growled, pushing the officer back further. "Now hold on. Stop. Chill. Alright? Nobody's gonna get hurt. " Eliot said, pushing his hair back from his face and holding his hand out. He saw Parker out of the corner of his eye, taser raised at the cop.

"Drop it!" They heard the other officer behind them and Eliot crouched slightly. Parker flipped the taser behind her and fired, realizing too late that it misfired.

The officer fired a shot.

Eliot's eyes grew wide as he saw Parker jerk, the taser falling from her hand. He grabbed her before she hit the floor, his hand drawing back covered in blood.

Eliot pulled her down to the floor, kneeling down next to her. He could feel the two officers coming closer and he waited.

Lashing out, he knocked the armed cop off of his feet. The man hit the floor, his head ricocheting off of the floor with a loud thunk. Seeing his partner stumble, the other cop threw a punch. Eliot ducked and hit the man square in the stomach, causing the man to double over. Eliot brought his elbow down hard to the back of the cop's neck and watched as he slid to the floor, unconscious. Eliot was at Parker's side instantly.

"Ouch." She moaned.

"Shh, darlin." Eliot whispered, scooping her up into his arms. "Nate? We gotta problem."

"What is it?" Nate panted, out of breath from running.

"Parker's shot."

"Shot?"

Eliot carried the thief down the hallway. "We gotta get outta here."

"Alright. Hardison?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, man?" Hardison answered.

"I need you to get Parker and Eliot out. Get the van and get them out."

"Back door by the alley, Hardison." Eliot informed the hacker.

"On it." Hardison answered.

"How is she, Eliot?" Nate asked, making his way into the courtroom.

"I'm…okay." Parker answered before Eliot could.

Eliot shook his head, setting Parker down on the floor by the back door. He pulled his over shirt off and held it to the bullet wound on her shoulder.

"I'm here." Hardison informed them.

Eliot opened the back door and scanned the alley, seeing the black van idling a few feet away.

"You ready?" Eliot said, bending down to help her up.

"I can walk." Parker said, pushing his hands away.

"Just…." Eliot started as he saw her struggle to her feet. "Dammit, Parker."

She groaned and pushed past him, holding her arm close to her.

Eliot followed closely. He ran around her to open the back door of the van.

"What the hell?" Hardison exclaimed, seeing the blood on Parker's shirt.

Eliot shot him a look and helped Parker inside. She winced as she leaned back against the seat.

"It's just my shoulder." Parker moaned.

Eliot shook his head, grabbing the first aid kit from underneath the driver's seat. He flipped the lid open and pulled out some gauze pads, seeing Hardison glance in the rearview mirror at them.

"Drive, Hardison." He snapped at the hacker.

Parker struggled with her shirt, pulling it over her head. She clutched it in front of her.

Eliot gingerly held the gauze to her shoulder.

"Sorry." He muttered as she hissed at the contact. He dug around in the kit, finding a pair of forceps. He looked at her.

"This might hurt, darlin." Eliot warned.

Parker braced herself, whimpering softly as Eliot dug for the bullet and pulled it out. He dropped it onto his bloody shirt and bent to pick up more gauze and alcohol. He soaked the pad in the liquid and placed it gingerly on her wound.

"Sorry…..again." Eliot told her, frowning.

"It's okay." Parker muttered.

Eliot pulled the thread and needle out of the kit and began to stitch the wound. He sighed, finishing and helped her put her shirt back on.

Parker turned to him. "Thanks."

"For what? Getting you shot?"

"You didn't get me shot." Parker shook her head. "The stupid taser did."

He smiled at her. "Crazy girl."

"Told you." Parker grinned back at him, resting her head against the headrest.

"What?"

"I was interested to see how you were going to explain to the cops." She said, closing her eyes.

Eliot shook his head. "Yeah." He said, reaching out and brushing the bangs off of her forehead. He moved over to the other seat and watched her sleep.

"She good?" Hardison asked softly from the driver's seat.

"Yeah." Eliot said, catching his eyes in the mirror. "She'll be back to jumping off buildings in a few weeks."

Hardison grinned, pulling onto the highway to head home.


End file.
